Lessons
by Thatzly
Summary: Thank God for Haruhi having rich friends. If not for her Mei would have never met her idol or her idol's sons. Although, she had to admit, rich people were a lot different than she imagined.


* * *

**I DO NOT OWN OHSHC!**

* * *

Thank God for Haruhi having rich friends. If not for her, Mei would have never met her idol or her idol's sons. Although, she had to admit, rich people were a lot different than she imagined.

For instance, instead of teaching Mei how to perfect the basic stitches, Hikaru and Kaoru had skipped straight to the more complicated aspects of creating clothes. That was fine, she could easily keep up, but it seemed more like they were playing with her than doing any actual teaching.

"Can you two _not_ hover over my shoulder? You're blocking my light," Mei grate out, eye twitching in irritation. She was on a timer, and she would soon explode if one, or more like two things, did not change their attitudes soon.

"But, since you're a commoner aren't you used to working in dim light?" One asked, leaning over her further.

She shot up, eyes blazing and teeth clenched. Heads were about to roll, asses were about to be kicked, her idol unfortunately was going to be unable to have grandchildren. "How rude! Just because I'm a commoner doesn't mean—"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down," Hikaru spoke, waving her anger off. He seemed more bothered than his brother beside him at her outburst. "I'm bored. Ne, Kaoru deal with her. I'm going to see if Haruhi can make things more interesting."

Kaoru nodded and turned to Mei as his brother retreated to another room, cell phone in hand and already on the phone with an irritated Haruhi.

"Sorry about that," Kaoru spoke, removing himself from her light. "Hikaru can sometimes be a bit touchy."

Mei scoffed, and moved back to her sewing machine. In her anger she had the pedal pressed down nearly all the way, forcing the needle to move faster than her hands could keep up with. "Yeah, well he has a lot of nerve saying something like that to me. I may be a commoner but I'll show him and then he'll—Dammit!"

A small dot of blood formed at the tip of Mei's finger.

Kaoru jumped. "Ah, Hold on."

He came back minute's later, ointment and a band-aid in his hands.

"Here, let me see," she held out her finger, albeit reluctantly. There was something about his voice that was soothing, comforting, and she couldn't help but drink it all in.

Kaoru took her hand gingerly in his own larger hand. A soft chuckle left his lips. "If this is what happens whenever you sew, no wonder you got Haruhi to convince us to teach you."

Mei pulled her hand away. "Get this straight! I asked Haruhi to get your mother to teach me, not you two!"

Kaoru didn't seem at all put off by this. "Our mom's always working, there's no way she would have time for that."

"Well, she taught you didn't she?"

"We taught ourselves."

"Oh."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, she is one of the leading fashion designers in Japan…I guess she wouldn't have time."

"But that doesn't mean Hikaru and I can't take over for her," Kaoru smiled. He held out his hand. "Can I finish?"

Mei frowned, looking Kaoru over as if she were reluctant after the stab at her pride earlier. Still, she decided to replace her hand back in his. "No more jokes."

"Okay, okay," Kaoru chuckled. "But when I'm done can I kiss it? Hikaru can never get through the day if I don't kiss away his boo boos."

"No kisses! I can't see how Haruhi deals with you two," Mei grumbled. She was almost tempted to swipe back her hand, and she would soon if he didn't get his ass into gear. Luckily though, he did, and in seconds her finger was fully bandaged.

"No kisses?" Kaoru asked, his lower lip sticking out slightly. He looked hurt. Mei looked away, as not to be fooled by his kicked puppy face.

"No, but since this is your fault, you can make this up to me by giving me more lessons that don't involve you flirting with your brother."

Kaoru smiled. "Deal."

* * *

**Yay! The first fic to be written in the brand new Mei section. She deserved a section too, she's too awesome not to have one. By the way, Li's the one who suggested the section and I still beat her. Way to go, Li~ Just kidding. I loves her. Plus, she gave me the prompt to write this on SHINE. **

**Anyway, as always. Questions, comments, I'll be happy to read them.  
**


End file.
